The Cost Of Happiness
by closed20172017
Summary: Sequel to For You I Will. She's the sweet innocent girl. He's the loner, mysterious, yet intriguing. Dawn and Paul. When they feel the sparks, will they be able to keep them? Ikarishipping, contestshipping and pokeshipping. Not AU but fits into canon. *ON UNEXPLAINED HIATUS*
1. Sparks Fly

**The Cost Of Happiness**

Full summary: Sequel to For You I Will. She's the sweet innocent girl. She's befriended the lonely secretary and can win every heart in the school with a wink. He's the loner, mysterious, yet intriguing. He may be in the popular group, but he's definitely not the one that stands out. Dawn and Paul. When they feel the sparks, will they be able to keep them? Ikarishipping, contestshipping and pokeshipping. Slight oldrivalshipping, questshipping. Not AU but canon.

Hi guys! I hope you've come from the prequel, because if you haven't, I suggest you read it. It might make some more sense. Anyways, A NEW FANFIC! Sorry. I just can't believe I actually finished a series, let alone start the sequel. Tbh, I think this may be the most fun to write out of the three. Maybe the next one will be a bit more fun, but we'll see. I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own Miss Catrina.

Upload dates: Thursday. Extra chapters on random weeks.

Note: this is set in January, about five months after the end of FYIW.

 **Chapter One: Sparks Fly**

Dawn was definitely the prettiest of the three. Navy hair, blue eyes and cute fashionable outfits. She could have had any guy in the school with a few words. Sure, she had a few ex boyfriends, but they were old news. She had been single for at least five months. And she was tired of boys hitting on her. She wanted true love, the type that was unbreakable, like Misty and Ash's. She smiled at the two, who were close together, Misty's head tilted onto Ash's shoulder.

They were at their weekly group meeting, which was also the last one before school started again. In fact, it opened again the day after tomorrow, which Dawn was not too pleased about. Holidays were meant to be long. And their Christmas holidays had been too short for her liking.

She glanced around Misty's lounge, which was where the meeting took place. Paul was slumped against the radiator, texting someone. Drew and May were sitting in the huge beanbag, together of course, but Dawn couldn't help notice that their smiles looked too forced, and not a word was said between them. Drew's arm was stiff around May's neck and May looked occupied.

Probably some argument, Dawn thought, but she kept the image in her mind.

"Hey, look, we should so go to this tomorrow!" Misty squealed, waving her phone in the air.

Everyone peered over to glance at it, even May and Drew. It was a fair, one of those old ones with Ferris wheels.

"It won't hurt to go." Paul grunted, his purple hair flopping over his eyes once again.

"Pretty cute." May smirked, pointing to a photo of a stall with stuffed toys.

Misty glanced at the photo May pointed at and let out another squeal.

"Ooh! Ash and I have an announcement!"

Everyone turned to look at Misty. Ash turned red.

"A wedding?" I teased.

"Probably a baby. Please no more Ashs." Paul smirked.

I noticed that there were only four people laughing. Me, Paul, Drew and Misty. Ash was sulking and May looked like she had been hit by a bomb. No giggles from May.

"No wedding, no babies." Misty grinned. "We're having a Valentine's ball!"

Everyone gasped. Pretty much all the students in Pokehigh knew that the Halloween Dance and the Christmas Dance that the dance committee had organised had been a huge success, but nobody had even thought that there would be enough time to organise a second one.

"Woo hoo! How did you manage it?" Dawn cried, delighted. She was a coordinator, after all.

"We met up in the holidays. It was Ash's idea actually." Misty smiled.

"I only said that because I thought you guys actually had planned it already." Ash blushed.

"Shopping spree!" Dawn shouted, causing Misty and May to groan.

()()()()()

The next day resulted in a hurry, everyone eager to go to the fair. It was their last day out before school began and before they were burdened with homework. The sun was shining and the sky was clear, unusual weather for January. Nevertheless, the group embraced it by going to the stalls and rides. Ash and Paul immediately headed for the rides, Ash dragging Paul, of course. Drew had asked May to go on the love tunnel, which May accepted, with another fake smile.

Misty and Dawn headed for the stalls. The two of them enjoyed casual shopping for souvenirs, and ran to the nearest one. They soon split up, when Ash stole Misty away to go on the Ferris wheel. Paul went with them. So Dawn was alone, when she came up to a fortune teller stand. She had spare money, so she went inside.

The inside of the tent was dark, but mysterious. The woman was not old, as she had expected, but in her late twenties. She beckoned Dawn over to sit on the seat.

"Pretty, aren't you?" The lady smiled. "Call me Miss Catrina."

"Thank you. Uh, how much is this?"

"Free. I do fortunes for free. The fair pays me."

"Oh ok!"

Dawn settled into the wooden stool she sat on.

"So dear, what fortune?" Miss Catrina pulled out a what looked like a magikarp bowl. "I can tell you your future of one of these. Wealth, friendship, love or beauty."

"Love, please." Dawn couldn't believe her luck.

"Well, looks like it's decided." Catrina peered into the bowl.

Dawn stared as the bowl filled up with mist, the purple gas floated around.

"Love is right round the corner for you. It's behind a memory tucked away. When you are at your highest peak of happiness, sparks will fly, and the time will tell its tale."

Dawn couldn't help but frown at her fortune. It sounded complicated. Wasn't love supposed to be easy? She hurried out, bumping into May.

But this May wasn't the May she always knew. This May had red eyes, and was still crying.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, who had just arrived.

"I have to tell you guys. I can't keep it a secret anymore." May sobbed.

Misty and Dawn glanced at each other nervously.

"I'm pregnant! With Drew's baby! And we just broke up!" May was crying louder now, her two best friends shocked.

"You two…just broke up?" Dawn asked, hesitant.

"I saw him hugging another girl! And she kissed him on the cheek! And he was smiling! Right after the Tunnel of Love as well! And he kept saying 'I promise to keep this a secret'!"

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Misty whispered, hugging May.

"No. I was going to tell him then it happened! I shouted at him and now here I am!"

"It's fine. We're here to help you!" Dawn patted May on the back.

"It's not fine! I'm a sixteen year old, pregnant! And I don't want my baby to grow up fatherless!"

"Actually you'll be seventeen when it's born, and I'm sure it'll be fine fatherless." Misty comforted the soon to be mother.

May continued to cry.

"On a good note, I know when I will find love." Dawn tried to change the subject.

"When?" Misty asked, a worried look in her eyes, almost regretting her words.

"When I'm at my highest peak of happiness! I wonder if it means at the Valent-" Dawn began.

"What are you doing?! You're meant to be my friend! I just got dumped! And here you are talking about love and happiness while your 'best friend' sits here getting fat and unhappy!" May shouted, clenching her fist.

"I didn't mean it!" Dawn whispered, realising her mistake.

"Oh whatever! Come on Misty!" May growled, pulling Misty away, who cast Dawn a worried look, which Dawn returned.

Dawn stared at the running figures, a wave of sadness flowing through her. At this rate, love was not anywhere near coming to her.

()()()()()

A/N: first chapter finished! See what I mean by drama! Rough start for Dawn! I can't wait to update the next chapter!

Please review, follow and favourite!

Catsaysmaw xxxxx


	2. Loyalties

Hi guys! THIS STORY WILL TAKE A SEMI HIATUS DUE TO SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK.

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Two: Loyalties**

Dawn averted her eyes to the ground as she passed her friends. She was not in the mood for talking to them. She reminded herself quickly to get to the reception as she needed to pick up a new textbook.

When she arrived, there was no one there. She waited for a few moments, before the secretary, a few centimetres taller than she was, walked in. In her hand held a mug of coffee, and dark circles under her eyes.

"Dawn, is it?" She croaked, shuffling through a pile of papers.

"Uh yes. How do you know?" Dawn felt awkward.

"No one ever comes in here. Not even the cleaners." She sighed.

"Why not?" Dawn asked, curious.

"My ex boyfriend decided it's funny to torture me. He told everyone that I had an infectious disease. He knows I hate messy environments. But I can't clean! Ugh!" She pulled out a textbook, wiping the dust off.

Dawn took the textbook. She didn't exactly want to tell the secretary that this wasn't the right textbook. Oh well. She had always been good in Styling.

"Oooh! There's something else for you." The secretary cried, ruining Dawn's thoughts.

"What is it?" Dawn pouted. She hated paperwork.

"Just a medical form for you. Just fill in your age and birthday."

Dawn scribbled in the details, before handing it back.

"Almost seventeen? Well happy birthday in a few months. You're just a bit younger than me."

"Oh! How old are you?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Seventeen. Just a week too old for school. Huh. I'd rather be with you and your friends. Its better than paperwork."

"Well, right now I don't exactly have any friends." Dawn admitted, blushing.

"We have something in common then. My names Leaf." Leaf smiled sympathetically.

"You already know my name, but oh well. Dawn's the name." Dawn grinned.

Leaf smiled, and pulled on her brown sweater.

"What an ugly sweater. I should have got rid of it ages ago, but you know, I've been depressed." Leaf explained, seeing Dawn's horrified face.

"Ok girl. We're SO going shopping after school."

()()()()()

"Damn. Shopping plus Dawn sure means torture." Leaf groaned, a few hours later.

They were at Dawn's place of comfort, the mall. They had been in almost all the stores, each one buying at least something. At first, the brown headed girl had loved it, once again feeling the happiness of not being alone. But now, not quite. Dawn had turned into a monster.

"How….much…longer…?"

"Aww…we haven't even got to my favourite shop!" Dawn started skipping, "Look there it is!"

At this, Leaf almost fainted. Great. The biggest store in the mall.

()()()()()

"So what?" Ash munched on his potato chips lazily.

"Dawn's been kicked out of the group! We won't be 'the gang' without her!" Paul grumbled.

"Ugh. Who cares." Drew growled. "I just got dumped by my girlfriend for hugging my cousin, my COUSIN. And all you're talking about is Dawn-"

"Wait what?!" Paul went red. "I'm talking about other stuff too."

Drew smirked knowingly.

"Pass me some of those potato chips, Ash. Paul has some talking to do." Drew thrust out a hand.

"No!" Ash pouted. "They're mine!"

"For Arceus' sake! Stop whining! You're both gonna be fat! Now pass me the chips. I haven't had any." Paul shouted.

"Ugh whatever." Drew sighed. "Just explain to us your relationship with Dawn."

"I don't have anything with that troublesome girl!"

"Hmmm. I remember a Piplup onesie." Drew raised an eyebrow.

Ash choked on his food.

"Seriously Paul?! Piplup onesies?" Ash started laughing.

"You can't tell me off. Ever since you and Misty got together again, you started wearing those hideous Corsola boxers."

Ash was the one to turn red. Drew started snickering.

"Spill about Dawn." Ash growled. "Or I'll get Infernape out."

Paul sighed.

"I like her ok! But now. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Drew and Ash sat, frozen.

"Paul has a crush?" Drew whispered.

"He's experienced….Love?" Ash gasped.

The two ran out of the house, screaming for help in their night clothes. They looked stupid, and Paul smiled. Only slightly though.

()()()()()

"Hup! Shouldn't we talk to Dawn first?" Misty cried, running side to side.

"Huff! No!" May wailed, almost tripping over.

The two were playing a wild game of tennis. Only with three balls. The two were good with tennis, and they were quite agile, only…

"NOOO! There's two coming at me!" May screamed, falling onto her face. She missed both the balls completely.

Misty smirked.

"I win. Smooth footwork May." She giggled, putting her racket away. "You have to buy me a double scoop ice cream. Cookie dough please."

"Whatever! I'm still buying my own ice cream though." May pouted, as the two went to get changed.

"Uh no. I counted your money. A double scoop of cookie dough takes up all your money."

"What?!" May stopped in her tracks, fuming.

"Sorry!" Misty trilled. "Now let's go!"

A furious May growled menacingly, clicked her fingers, and stomped after her.

()()()()()

"We are going in!"

"No! Please no!"

The scene was a sight to see. A bluenette trying to get into the shop, and a brunette pulling her out. Tug of war.

"This store is my absolute favourite! We must go in!" Dawn cried, pulling Leaf in.

"I don't care! I'll die in there! Please! We can go another day!" Leaf shouted, wrenching Dawn back.

"There is no 'other day'! It's a sale! And it ends in two days! I can see a dress that would look really good on you! I promise! I'll even pay for you!"

"You can go in the next two days! You don't even have any money left! I have enough clothes! Look! Look at our huge haul!"

Dawn looked back, and Leaf took the chance to drag Dawn out of the mall, who was screaming and kicking.

"We are going to the milkshake stand. No more shopping for us today!" Leaf smiled at the thought, taking Dawn by the hand, walking over to the stand.

()()()()()

"Is that Dawn?"

"Is that the secretary?"

May and Misty glanced at each other, seeing two figures stomping over to the stand next door. Misty licked her ice cream, making May scowl.

"Forget about making up with Dawn. She's found a replacement." May grumbled, Misty only just able to persuade her to possibly forgive Dawn.

Misty paused, not sure whether loyalties lay. She glanced at the two girls in the distance, and made her choice. She went with her oldest girl friend.

()()()()()

A/N: _**THIS STORY IS TAKING A SEMI HIATUS DUE TO SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK.**_

Sorry! The hiatus will only last for two months. Yes, I know your all thinking 'only?!' but seriously, school is really getting to me. Plus I am in a super bad mood, so no complaints please, otherwise I might go all mad at you. BHLABB will carry on as usual, because I have like ten chapters in my computer, but this will pause. I promise I'll come back! Just the pressure of school is getting to me. The worst thing that'll happen is that the hiatus will go onlonger than usual. I will not discontinue this, I promise you.

Please review, follow and favourite so you know when the hiatus has stopped!

Catsaysmaw xx


	3. Life Officially Sucks

Yay! TCOH is back! And I'm back! WOOP WOOP!

Note: TCOH is uploaded on a fortnight basis on a Thursday. Which means one chapter every two weeks. So see ya in two weeks!

I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter Three: Life Officially Sucks

Dawn and Leaf sighed in unison. For two totally different reasons. Leaf was relieved. Dawn was annoyed.

Shopping was officially over! Leaf smiled, pulling her new friend along behind her. Along with the few million shopping bags. That was a problem. Leaf didn't mind. She would walk two hundred miles for a proper friend. It was worth it.

Shopping was officially over. And she didn't even buy that much! Dawn groaned. What would her mom think? Only this many bags? Normally she needed a truck to get them all back! Whatever. It was still shopping. She glanced back wistfully at the mall.

"We are so going back there some day." Dawn scowled.

"Some day. I promise." Leaf smiled, silently saying 'in a years time' over in her head.

()()()()()

"Hi Misty!"

"Hey May!"

"How's life?"

"I'm fine. Just arranging the last details of the Valentines dance. Ugh! It's so fussy! But it'll be worth it though. And guess what? Ash has already asked me!"

"What did you say then?"

"Yes! Duh! And you're going with Brendan aren't you? WooOooo…"

"Shut up! It's not like I'm dating him or anything. Just going with him to the dance…"

"You so fancy him! But I mean, it's been just over a week since-"

"I know! I know! But Brendan, he's a childhood friend and he asked so sweetly too! I couldn't exactly turn him down."

"You could've."

"Whatever! Anyway, how about we go train our Pokemon? We haven't done that for a while. Skitty keeps coming out of her pokeball and eating my homework."

"Ha ha ha!"

"You are so nice. It's not fair though! I've had three detentions this week!"

"And that so totally ruined your perfect goody-two-shoes streak."

"Hang on! I'm not a teachers pet! Says you, school rebel."

"I wore a bikini in the school swimming pool. I'm such a rebel."

"When the rules said 'No bikinis allowed'."

"I'll see you at the park in two minutes."

"Hey! You're not getting out of t-"

"-Beep beep beep!"

"…She is so dead when I next see her…"

May fell onto her bed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Then she reached out to pull on her chain of pokeballs. She sighed sadly. The chain had been from Drew. Two months back. She paused for a moment, before sliding the bracelet on. There was no harm in doing so, was there? The cold metal embraced with her skin for a brief moment, making May jump slightly. She frowned, before walking out of the front door, clenching her fist.

()()()()()

' _I, I love you like a love song, baby,'_

Dawn sighed and turned up the music.

' _I, I love you like a love song, baby,_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby,_

 _And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat.'_

At least Selena Gomez had someone to love, Dawn thought bitterly. She rolled over to see what was next on her playlist. Then she gasped, confused. She had a message from Paul from the chat room he had claimed was 'lame' two months back? Dawn sat up eagerly, taking her phone into her hand, texting back.

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: Hey_

 _CODAWNDINATOR: hi!_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: what's with your name?_

 _CODAWNDINATOR: I could say the same things about yours xp_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: Ash hacked my account and locked the username there for a year_

 _CODAWNDINATOR: ha ha lol. And mines a mix of Dawn and coordinator_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: u did that on purpose? Lame._

 _CODAWNDINATOR: hey! And why are you talking to me?_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: so I'm not allowed to talk to you?_

 _CODAWNDINATOR: yes no idk. And answer mah question! You big purple grape!_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: you find that funny? You're so immature._

 _CODAWNDINATOR: sooo….._

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: duh. Its bad to be immature._

 _CODAWNDINATOR: JUST GET ON WITH WAT U WERE SAYIN_

 _PAULTHEPURPLEGRAPE: just saying hello_

 _CODAWNDINATOR HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM_

Paul raised an eyebrow, expecting the girl to do that. He tucked his phone away, before slumping into a chair. It would've been so much easier to tell her, but of course, he had to mess up. Why did Dawn have to lose her memory? Then again, it was sort of his fault. He put his head into his hands and sighed.

()()()()()

"SKITTY! Assist!"

"Psyduck! Stop standing there!"

"Psy?"

"Ugh!"

Misty pulled a face as Psyduck got knocked out by May's skitty. Her mind wasn't into battling today. She needed to organise the dance!

"Sorry May, I think I might go early. You can stay though." Misty sighed, returning Psyduck.

"Oh? Ok, see ya tomorrow!"

May flicked out a pokeball, revealing Blaziken.

Training always was good for her.

Then suddenly, a pokeball opened, and out jumped a small Budew. May's eyes widened, choked back a gasp, and quickly returned all of her Pokemon. She hurried out of the park quickly.

Training gave her too many memories.

Memories that were better off forgotten.

()()()()()

"Hey Ash!"

"Hi! Do you have time after school? I found this nice fishing spot."

"Oh! I would but…I was calling to see if you could help me sort out the dance-"

"Never mind. Forget what I said."

"Are you free though?"

"No. Bye."

"Wait Ash!"

Misty bit her lip as her phone showed her that Ash had hung up. Oh well, she didn't need him anyway. She turned on her heel and fought back the unshed tears that threatened to fall.

()()()()()

' _If I got locked away,_

 _And we lost it all today._

 _Tell me honestly,_

 _Would you still love me the same?'_

Leaf lay in Dawns bed, kicking her legs up in the air, waiting for Dawn to finish with her shower. She frowned at the lyrics of the song. She reached over to Dawns iPod, ready to turn it off, but she couldn't bring herself to. No.

Ping!

Confused, Leaf reached over to her own phone. Who would call her? In general. And the time was…what? Half ten?

Gary Oak: Ready to forgive yet?

Leaf grimaced, and pushed the phone away. No, she wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to take the pain again, have her heart broken again, fall helplessly again.

But that urge in her heart…

She wouldn't give up. She would be strong. Leaf Green the warrior. She tried to make her thoughts of Gary negative, like how he ruined her life. Then again, that was his way of flirting though, wasn't it?

Shaking her head, Leaf bit her lip. Hard.

Gary wouldn't win this time.

' _If I showed you my flaws,_

 _If I couldn't be strong._

 _Tell me honestly,_

 _Would you still love me the same?'_

She could taste blood.

()()()()()

A/N: Omg WOOP WOOP! First update in what, ages?

New problems introduced!

Misty getting obsessed with prom and slowly pushing life away.

May trying to get mind off Drew by going out with Brendan.

Leaf torn between whether she loves him or not.

Paul unable to tell Dawn the three magic words.

OMG I AM SORTA BACK IN THE SWING.

Please review, follow and favourite! Show me you are still with me!

Catsaysmaw xxxxxx


	4. Unlike Me

It's almost Christmas! Yay! Can you guys wait? I can't! I'm too excited! La la la! I MAY post a Christmas one shot! Comment what anime and which shipping! Anime choices are Fairy Tail, Pokemon and Love Live! Anyway…

I'm back! With a really bad chapter. But, no flames invited! Also, I don't own Pokemon. That's all from me, today. If all these chapters seemed rushed, it is. I really want to get this trilology finished, because I have a whole bunch of other projects I want to start. So yeah. Sorry.

 **Chapter Four: Unlike Me**

"I heard you're failing battling techniques."

"What?"

"It's strange of me, I know, but I can tutor you in battling techniques."

"You would? For me?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence. Dawn smiled, touched.

"Thank you!"

Glomp!

And that was the sound of a blue headed girl hugging her new tutor. And if you look closely, you can see a faint tint of pink on the boy's cheeks. But if you blink, it's gone.

()()()()()

Ping!

Leaf didn't even bother anymore. She knew it was Gary. Trying to get her back. Pfft. She wouldn't be that stupid. Who would? He was a stupid playboy, twisting each girl around his finger to do what he wanted. Sure, she was smart, but she really thought they had fallen in love. She began to stretch out a hand to pick up the phone to call Dawn.

Ping!

She was starting to hate that noise. She rolled over to glance at her phone. She had made it so that she couldn't receive calls, only text messages. She really needed to start blocking Gary.

Ping!

She sighed, and slid her finger left so that her phone turned on. The background was a picture of two figures on the beach. Her and Gary. Although, only she knew, as it was a silhouette. She couldn't bring herself to change it. It looked anonymous, secret, and she liked that. It was like their relationship, before they broke up.

Ping!

Ugh! She might as well read it, and play 'hard to get'. She grabbed her phone roughly, and typed in the password. Slowly, she read the text, the room silent.

Her eyes widened.

She needed to get there quick. Very quick.

()()()()()

"Brendan!"

"Hey May."

"What's up? You seemed so happy on the phone and I thou-"

"Where did you get that shirt from?"

"This? Oh! It was present from Drew, he gave it to m-"

"Oh. Whatever."

"Brendan? What's wrong? Brendan?"

"Hmm? Can we talk about something else? That green haired jerk shouldn't ha-"

"Brendan! I thought we've talked about this! You shouldn't be talking about Drew like that! Just because he cheated on me-"

"Enough! I'm sick of you being Drew's loyal little servant! I'll see you tomorrow. We will speak no more of this."

With that, Brendan turned on his heel and stomped away. May scowled. Just because Drew was her ex-boyfriend…

Was she over Drew?

Of course she was.

That green headed jerk had nothing to do with her. N.O.T.H.I.N.G. He was plainly a thing in the past. She was moving on.

()()()()()

She had to get this perfect. One hundred percent.

Misty sighed, pulling out her checklist, which was now battered from all the folding and unfolding.

She still had to organise the food…and oh! How could she forget the decorations? That shop down the street was pretty good for decorations! She would have to get Dawn to help her. She was good with those sort of things. And of course, May and Ash would be good in food. But she still had so much to plan! So much to organise! Oh, goodness. She couldn't let the school down. Not after the success of the Halloween dance.

She reached towards her phone.

3 miscalls from Ash.

2 new texts from Ash.

1 new text from May.

Her finger hovered over the button to call Ash.

Then she glanced over to her list. And realised she hadn't finished the invitation designs. And called the design company.

()()()()()

Sometimes Dawn thought something was different. Like a chunk out of her life had been replaced, forgotten. She knew this was true, Misty and May had told her. When she had lost her memory quite a few months back. They had all tried to fill her in, fill in her life. But it was no use. No one had known what Dawn had the least clue about. The few minutes, hours before her fall.

Sometimes she could feel images, pushing through her mind, but she could never process them properly.

Sometimes she would sigh, and smile, or try to. Because she wanted to make more memories. But they would never replace those lost memories. No matter how hard she tried.

()()()()()

The floor was too white. And shiny. The secretary looked too smiley. The sofa looked too hard. Leaf could point out a thousand mistakes. But she wasn't here to do that. The secretary left, picking up her bag and coat as she left. It must've been the end of her shift. But now she was alone. In this huge, way-too-shiny building. She decided to go through a huge double-door to her left.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone? Please! Hello! I'm here for a Gary! Gary Oak! Please stay! I need to see him! Please! What? I'm Leaf Green! Can you-oh! I'm coming! Wait up!"

()()()()()

"Hello? Anyone? Turn on the lights, for Arceus's sake!"

"Troublesome."

"Paul! I-"

"You're late."

"So? It's only a tutor session."

"Only? Is that what you think of this whole idea?"

Dawn pouted as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and saw a half amused, half annoyed Paul.

"Well I-I didn't know you were taking this so seriously..."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

Dawn waved a hand around the room. She slumped into a nearby chair, and got her books out, placing each one carefully on the table. They all looked new, unused. She was a co-ordinator, but new rules at the beginning of the term stated that all pupils needed to take up battle techniques.

Paul bit his lip, as he realised she was right. There were a few desks, and he had got a chalkboard, even though Dawn was the only person he was tutoring.

Maybe he was too eager for this.

Perhaps it the hope that him and Dawn could be back to normal again.

But this wasn't him. It was pretty clear it wasn't.

Yet the Paul before wasn't him either, thinking about it.

What was he? Or rather, who was he?

The grumpy competitive teen who wanted to in everything?

Or the teen who tried too hard to get the happy-go-lucky girl?

Desperate is better than grumpy, he decided.

What would his friends say?

Or more importantly, would Dawn accept the change?

()()()()()

A/N: Omg! I'm so sorry for that non pokeshippingness! Wah! It broke my heart so much! Especially so soon after PS day!

So Brendan has really formal grammar. So what? I don't like him. Sorry, Brendan. Just, I recently read a fanfic where Brendan tries to kill Drew and

Can't wait for Christmas! That was so random, but its true!

More reviews please! Or I won't update... (I'm so mean)

Catsaysmaw xx


	5. Forgiving and Forgetting

EXPECT IRREGULAR UPLOAD TIMES FOR TCOH FROM NOW ON. I CANNOT KEEP UP WITH IT VERY WELL.

So…last time I asked about a Christmas oneshot! I had a vote for pokeshipping, but I starting a geekchic one, because the idea suits geekchic a lot more. Also, I've had quite a lot of pokeshipping this year already. I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter Five: Forgiving and Forgetting**

 _"Hello? Hello? Anyone? Please! Hello! I'm here for a Gary! Gary Oak! Please stay! I need to see him! Please! What? I'm Leaf Green! Can you-oh! I'm coming! Wait up!"_

Leaf sprinted after the nurse, who hurried through the long corridors.

Then the nurse suddenly stopped, and Leaf gasped.

' _Critical Patients_ ' flashed above the door.

The nurse showed no emotion as she led Leaf in, who was shaking. A brunette lay on the bed, his skin pale, tubes attached to him. He looked so vulnerable, fragile. This wasn't Gary. It couldn't be. He was always confident, obnoxious.

"W-what happened?" She choked out, glancing at the nurse.

"He was brought in after he collapsed. He had a heart attack, and currently he is in a coma. We are trying to do our best to help him."

Leaf's eyes flickered slowly around the room, finally stopping at Gary's body. She clenched her fist, a tear escaping out of the corner of her eye.

"Then why aren't you helping him?"

She rubbed furiously at the tear, glaring at the nurse.

"Why is he alone?! I can't see any doctors! You're all telling lies! Stupid lies to make yourselves feel better!"

The nurse shrank back.

"Can't you do better? There's someone innocent here! He could die any moment, and all you can do is attach some useless tubes to him? Is he a doll, for you guys to experiment with, something to see if your new method works? I don't care! But he has many people who love him, one standing right in front of you!"

A sob escaped, and Leaf fell onto her knees.

If the hospital couldn't help, maybe she could.

She would do anything to help.

()()()()()

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm staying at the hospital. I've got to stay here in case he wakes up. I'm sorry Dawn."

"Oh no, I understand. Hope he gets better."

"I hope so too. I'll come back to Pallet once in a while, to fill out some paperwork and I'll try to see you then."

"Mkay. See ya."

Dawn bit her lip anxiously. Poor Gary. But she shook it off. It wasn't her business after all, he had only met Gary a few times. What mattered most to her now was that she was friendless. Alone. Again.

What was she doing wrong? Her life was pretty much falling to pieces.

She lay back on her bed, her hair forming a mane around her head, as she stared at her phone intently, waiting for a text of apology from Leaf, perhaps if she wished harder, May or Misty.

She wished.

()()()()()

"May!"

Frowning, May turned around. And smiled.

"Misty? Aren't you supposed to be doing prom stuff and all of that?"

"I'm taking a coffee break, but I saw a poster you may want to see!"

"Well, I'm pretty busy these days and I'm sure you can join the chess club or whatever random club this is…" May trailed off as Misty started dragging her down the corridor.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Ta da! I'm not a coordinator or whatever, but I'll still come and support you if you enter!"

May grinned. Perhaps an school contest would keep her mind off her love life. Plus, the winner would win some free buffet vouchers. Ash would have screamed right now, she smirked, who wouldn't want a free buffet?

"I'll be there. To win it."

Misty patted her on the back, before leaving.

May stared at the poster. Who would she use? She hadn't trained for a while, not since that time when…she frowned. That was one less Pokemon to think about, at least.

"Thinking of competing?"

Great. She knew immediately who it was.

"Go away Drew. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"Ooh, feisty little May. And who said I needed to know Brendan was your new boyfriend? I'm only an ex. It's not like you're trying to make me jealous or anything."

May went red. Ok, she definitely needed to think before she spoke.

"I look forward to winning the contest, May Haruka Maple."

He flicked his hair, before walking away.

()()()()()

"Hello? Anyone home?"

The door opened, and an elderly woman peered out.

"Paul! They're upstairs, just be careful-"

"Hey mom. How many today?"

"Five. Make sure they're ok please, I couldn't quite get up the stairs today."

"Wait, they didn't have any lunch?"

"No. I think Reggie brought them up a sandwich earlier when you left for school."

Paul ran upstairs, dumping his bag by the stairs.

()()()()()

"You kidding me?"

"No. That's why trainers are better than coordinators. Trainers are better at everything."

"I'm pretty sure Drew wouldn't like that. I mean, he's quite smart, isn't he?"

"Nah, Drew's stupid. And I don't think Misty wouldn't like that."

"Uh, I don't think she would care about my opinion right now. I mean, she already hates me, along with May, so life pretty much sucks."

Paul raised an eyebrow and gestured to the worksheet.

"Don't you have a homework to finish?"

"Why do you even bother?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, helping me. I mean, I can get average grades on my own if I work really hard."

Paul sighed. He had been through this before. It was getting tiring.

Dawn frowned, seeing the look on his face.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll leave the conversation where it is."

She carried on writing.

He carried on staring.

()()()()()

…

 _Maybe if she'd never taken Physics she wouldn't have known. But maybe it was better that she'd known. No. Yes. She was confused. Too confused. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream._

 _What was even worse was he'd turned around. Saw her looking. He started to say something, panic clear in his eyes. But she ran. Tried to get away from what she saw._

 _"Marina?"_

 _"Go away Jimmy! Just go! I never want to see you anymore! Ever!"_

 _"Please, can we talk?"_

 _"I know those words! They're the words you use to break up with someone!"_

" _No, you don't understand…"_

 _"No I don't! But I don't care! Arceus, I even saw you snogging her!"_

 _Jimmy ran a hand through his hair, as she ran off into the distance._

…

"Omg is that true?"

"Haha, no, duh! Misty, you believe everything, it's so funny! But you're fun to prank."

"Hey! Where's Jimmy now?"

"Funny thing is, he wrote that passage with inspiration from a nightmare, enjoyed the idea so much, and now he's trying to sell it! Anyway, more about you. How's May and Dawn?"

"Uh…Dawn's left us because of an argument. I sort of miss her."

"Well, no shopping for a while then! Make the most of that! Oh hang on, I have to go now!"

"Bye! See you soon! Return here asap!"

"Will do!"

The line went dead.

Misty's mind started thinking about Jimmy's nightmare. What if it happened to her? No, that would never happen. She sighed, and headed to the shower.

She passed a calendar in the way. She stared at it. It wasn't long until the Valentines Day ball. Misty trailed a finger over the paper. There were a few other notices. But she crossed them out. She needed to prepare. Dates with Ash and family reunions couldn't be more important than the ball, right?

()()()()()

A/N: I admit it. I'm getting bored. I have the story plan. But I have no inspiration. I keep putting in fillers, etc. Ugh. I wonder what IWAY is going to be like? Even more torture? Even more boredom? Sorry DX

I keep ranting about random stuff.

Anyway, review, follow and favourite! It may give me a tiny bit more inspiration.

Catsaysmaw xxx


End file.
